How It Should've Happened
by AmuxIkutolover
Summary: Amu Hinamori, a girl in fifth grade, recently started going to a new school. After an embarrassing incident, she ran away and fell into a hole. What will happen when she meets Tsukiyomi Ikuto? (This is basically a redo of the first chapter of the manga.) R&R please


**Okay, so this is a present for nekogirl017! Her birthday was on March 14th and I decided that I would make her a one-shot for her birthday! There is no Tadase here! On to the story... Oh... I also told her I'd write it for her birthday last year... Like, twelve months ago. Somehow I kept on forgetting and procrastinating... Hehe... So, this can be considered an 11 month late birthday gift, or an early birthday gift for this year! I prefer the latter.**

**So, there is no Tadase, Ikuto doesn't want Amu's eggs, and Ran does hatch in this... It's basically another version of everything! Yay!**

**I don't own Shugo Chara, obviously. If I did, this is how it would've happened. **

**Amu's POV**

I'm Amu. I'm in fifth grade and have an outer character around everyone. I have an older sister character around Ami, my little sister. I have a 'cool' character around my parents and classmates. Everyone calls me 'Cool n' Spicy', even my own parents. Yet when I'm alone, I have a completely different character than the other two that I have around people.

My day at school today wasn't very good. I've been attending Seiyo Elementary School for the past six months. There were some bullies trying to steal some money from a kid and they happened to be standing in my way, so I told them to move out of my way. They overreacted, saying I had taken down the soccer team and even the teachers and principles of other schools were afraid of me, and then they ran away. At the moment everyone is staying away and watching me from a distance. Somehow my classmates heard about my parent's jobs, but they over exaggerated it.

My dad is a bird photographer, not some top photographer for the top models in the world, and my mom writes for articles in a mom's magazine and that's far from what they've said.

I went home once school finally ended. I did my homework and was eating dinner with my family. My mom likes to eat dinner with the TV on. Suddenly, Saeki Nobuko was on TV. She began talking about Guardian angels. It seemed like she was talking to me, not an entire audience for the program.

"I am talking to you," Saeki Nobuki said from the speakers of the television. I stood up quickly.

"Amu-chan? You're done eating?" My mom asked me.

"I'm not going to depend on that. A guardian angel is something that people rely on when they're struggling in life," I said. "Thank you for dinner," I added on the way out of the kitchen and to my bedroom.

I walked upstairs casually and softly shut my door, leaning against it for a moment. I was a nervous wreck for a few minutes, and then I fell face first onto my bed.

"I'm tired of being that exterior character I am on the outside!" I slowly sat up, tired and defeated. I want to feel cute and be who I really am, but I can't because that's not my true character.

I remembered Saeki Nobuki's words.

"Is it really true," I wondered out loud. I quickly looked at my door, making sure no one was there. "If you really exist... I'm sorry I made fun of you. So... Guardian Angel-sama... Please give me the courage to be reborn as the person I want to be..."

After that, I went to sleep.

*The next day*

I sat up when my alarm went off, and then I felt something against my legs. I slowly lifted up my blanket and peeked underneath.

There were three eggs sitting on my bed by my legs. They all had a plaid pattern. One was red and had hearts around the middle going all the way around. The second was blue with spades around it. The third had clovers and was green.

"That was my wish, but... What are these?! Did they come out of me...? Impossible." I jumped out of my bed. I poked one and was surprised. "It's warm."

I stared at them. Where on earth did they come from?!

My sister suddenly threw open my door as I moved the blanket over the eggs and said that breakfast was ready. I uncovered the eggs, thinking about if I should take them with me to school or not. I decided I probably should.

I hurried downstairs for breakfast, stopping when I saw what we were eating. Eggs. I ate some of them, but I didn't really have an appetite. Who would after they had seen a weird egg on their bed and is now eating the exact same thing?

I walked to school and glanced down at my bag. The warm eggs sat inside. Whether it was the correct decision or wrong decision I'll found out later.

I went into the restroom I was passing and opened up my bag. It was weird, but I was worried about the eggs. What if my bag was too hot for them? What if they cracked? What are these eggs exactly? I sighed. There were just too many questions about them.

I made my way to the assembly that we were having during school. A girl from my class was going to speak. I looked around and noticed two or three people staring down at my shoes. I looked down, and to my humiliation saw a long piece of toilet paper stuck to my shoe. I reached down and pulled it off, wadding it up into a ball.

I looked around, wondering how many people had seen. Around ten people were looking at me. I couldn't take it. I ran.

I ran out of the room and off of school property. I didn't look around; just let my legs carry me away. As I ran, I dropped the toilet paper, the source of my embarrassment. I continued running as fast as I could. If only I had a hole to crawl into... I'd just dive into it and hide. Suddenly, there wasn't anything under my feet. I looked down... There was a giant gaping hole, and I was falling into it!

I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to watch the walls of the hole fly by. I hit the ground with a painful thump. "Ow," I said. For some reason though... The ground wasn't as hard as I'd thought it would be. I opened my eyes and there was a boy.

"I was right in the middle of a nice dream," the blue haired boy said with a sigh.

I blushed when I noticed that I had landed in his lap. He sniffed the air, just like a cat. "You have an egg," he said. A little cat suddenly popped out of his pocket and looked at me.

Before I could respond or asl about the little cat guy, I heard something above us. There was a giant truck above us with a clawful of dirt to dump into the hole.

"We're going to be burried alive..." I said.

The dirt started raining down on us and I screamed. Suddenly the red egg with hearts floated out of my bag and cracked open.

In front of me was a little girl in a pink dress. She had two pink pompoms and a visor with a big heart. Her hair was in a ponytail. She had a scarf around her neck and wore tennis shoes on her feet with tall socks almost to her knees.

"Hey! Get moving, Amu-chan!" She yelled to me. "We're gonna fly! Character change! Hop! Step! Jump!"

I flew up into the air after that. "What?! What... What's happening?!"

"I'm Ran! I'm you guardian angel. No, no... I'm your Guardian Character!" She told me cheerfully.

I landed on the ground after that. I looked and the driver of the truck seemed to not have noticed anything. He was over by a pile of dirt, obviously getting more to fill the hole. The blue haired guy I had fallen on was nearby, but he had cat ears on his head!

He sniffed the air again and said, "I still smell eggs."

"What are the eggs? What are Guardian Characters?" I asked, looking at him and then Ran.

So, he explained it to me. He told me about a heart's egg and about X eggs.

"Wow..." I said when he was done explaining everything.

"Yup, so you've got three, triple the trouble." He smirked at me and my face went red again.

"Triple the trouble? What's that mean?!" I asked harshly.

"Ha~ You'll find out soon enough."

They walked away from each other, might I add it was reluctantly, but neither of them knew that they were destined to meet again someday, maybe sooner that they could even imagine...

***next day and normal POV***

Amu was sitting outside, eating lunch alone. She looked around at her surroundings. There were trees and bushes with a nice little path and fountain nearby. There was another building a little ways away, and she assumed that was the high school. There were people near the building, although they looked like tiny ants from the distance.

She continued eating, thinking about what had happened the day before. Thankfully no one had spread any rumors, but her classmates had wondered where she had gone during the assembly and the rest of the school day. She merely said that she hadn't felt well and had left.

"Yo," someone said from above. Amu looked up and saw Ikuto.

"W-what are you doing here?" She stuttered, blushing.

"I normally eat lunch alone during school near here. I saw you sitting here and decided to come over." He said as he gracefully jumped down from the tree.

"Oh..." She ate another bite of her bento.

Ikuto sat down beside her and opened up his bento. He began to eat.

They finished their lunches in silence and then parted ways, heading off to their designated classes.

And for the rest of the year, they ate lunch together in the exact same spot.

**I hope that you all liked it, especially the birthday girl! Happy belated birthday! :)**

**PS: I love Amu's apron in the first book! It's a kitty! :3 Also... Her classmates were saying she has an older boyfriend... and French... Ikuto anyone? He can even speak French! And he's an idol in my mind! Once he plays the violin more...**

**I got the toilet paper idea from my mom and brother because it was the ONLY thing that I could not figure out no matter how much I thought of it. None of my ideas were worthy of running out of school for. So, toilet paper it was! Also, I didn't want to take the time to explain Guardian characters since almost everyone who reads this will already know.**

**(3/12/14)**


End file.
